Sleepover
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: Yamato and Taichi haven't seen each other in a month since school's been out, so Yamato invites him over for a night. Fluff and Yamato's dad 'spying' on them. R&R please!
1. Arrival

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Digimon. I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses entertainment.  
**Notes: **  
"blah"=speaking  
_'blah'_=thoughts

**Sleepover**** by Yaoi Girl**

"Are you staying or not?" Yamato asked the brunette, for at least, the 10th time in the 15-minute phone conversation they were currently sharing. 

"My mom still won't answer me," Taichi sighed. "She's such a wench sometimes." 

"Well, call me if you can. My dad needs to use the phone and I have some stuff to do." 

"Alright, I will. Bye!" 

"Later." 

Taichi sat down on the receiver, and then headed into the kitchen to find his 'wench' of a mother. 

"Mom, can I…" 

Sighing before he could finish, she said, "Take out the trash and put your dirty clothes in the hamper before you go." 

The brunette beamed as he raced to the trashcan, pulling out and tying the full bag. He then replaced the can with a new bag, picked up the old one and tore through the apartment to the front door, setting the bag just outside so he could take it down to the dumpster when he left. 

He then booked through the apartment to his bedroom, collecting all the dirty clothes off the floor, into a pile, then ran to the bathroom and tossed them carelessly into the hamper, not noticing as half of them totally missed and landed on the floor or hung off the side of the hamper. 

_'Why am I so excited to get to Yamato's house? I've never been this anxious to get there. It's probably because I haven't seen him for a month since school let out. But why do I miss him so much?'_ he thought as he packed his overnight bag, cramming and wadding his clothes into the backpack. 

He threw the bad onto his back, ran to the phone, quickly dialed Yamato's number, told the boy he was on his way, hung up the phone, and ran to the front door, quickly stepping into his shoes. 

"See you tomorrow, mom! Bye dad and Hikari!" he called out as he opened the door and stepped outside, nearly tripping over the trash bag. 

By the time Yamato was done with his chores, it was nearly 10:30 pm and Taichi was beating on his door. 

"Dad, could you get it?" Yamato groaned, his head leaned against the armrest of the couch as he was splayed across it, an arm over his eyes while the other hung over the edge. 

"Aw. Poor Yamato tired after all that work?" his dad teased as he opened the door to see Taichi, who was standing there beaming. 

"Hi, Mr. Ishida!" Taichi said happily as he stepped in, toeing off his shoes and tossing his backpack near them, an old habit he never considered breaking. 

By the time the bag hit the floor, Yamato's dad had greeted him and had disappeared. 

The brunette ran into the adjoining living room, leaping in the air and onto the resting blonde. 

Yamato made no major effort to remove Taichi, who was sitting on his stomach. He simply removed the arm from over his eyes, lifting his head every so slightly to glare at the boy. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped. 

"Is that any way to treat you best friend that you haven't seen in a month?" the brunette smiled. 

The blonde attempted to sit up, but to no avail, as Taichi wouldn't move. 

"Get off me, will ya?" 

"Only if you cook me dinner." 

"Didn't you eat before you came over?" 

"Whose cooking would I rather have: your delicious food, or my mom's creations that always involve the word 'surprise'?" 

Yamato rolled his eyes with a smiled. "Fine. But don't expect a three course meal." 

Taichi relented and stood up, holding out his arms. 

Yamato accepted the gesture, placing his hands in the brunette's so the boy could haul him to his feet. 

When the blonde was standing up, however, he didn't let go of Taichi's hands, nor did Taichi try to let go of his. 

The two simply stood there for a moment until Yamato unlaced their hands and wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist, resting his head on the boy's shoulder, hugging him, whispering, "I can't believe how much I've missed you, Taichi. You just don't know how glad I am to see you, your face and eyes, your ridiculously large head of hair…" 

Taichi's eyes widened the moment Yamato had begun to hug him, not responding to the embrace until he heard Yamato's heartbroken voice, only then did he wrap his arms around the blonde, content for the moment as they held each other in the silence that followed. 

"I've missed you, too, Yamato," he finally said. 

"As touching as this is, Yamato, you still have some dishes to do," his dad said, leaning against a wall in the living room. 

Both tensed in the others arms, eyes wide, before pulling away from each other. 

"How long have you been standing there?!" Yamato demanded, his eyes narrowing darkly. 

"Long enough. I think a few minutes more, you would've confessed your love for each other," his dad chuckled as he walked down the hall. 

Yamato glared at his dad's retreating figure while Taichi blushed furiously, neither wanting to comment on the subject. 

"C'mon. Let's get you fed," Yamato said, heading off towards the kitchen with a sigh. 

Taichi stopped the boy by grabbing his right hand, forcing him to turn around. "I was just kidding. Of course, I ate earlier." 

"Good! That means I'll only have those couple pans left to finish up in the morning." 

"And they had better be done by the time I get home," Yamato's dad said from the front door, pulling on his jacket and shoes. "Don't destroy the house and no sex on the new couch." 

"Dad!" Yamato flushed, totally embarrassed his dad would say such a thing, Taichi's face matching his own. "It's not like we're that stupid!" _'That didn't come out as planned…' _

His dad walked out the door, laughing to himself. 

"Where's he going?" Taichi asked, regaining, for the most part, his normal composure, taking a seat in the recliner. 

"He worked the mid-night shift now. And you're in my seat," Yamato said as he stood at Taichi's feet, hands on his hips, staring down at the boy. 

"I don't see your name on it." 

"Fine then. If you won't move, share!" he said as he scooted the brunette over and sat beside him, pulling the lever for the footrest. 

"We're pathetic." 

"Huh?" 

Taichi gestured to the couch. "Brand new and begging to be broke in, while here we are fighting over an old recliner." 

"That's because this old baby's already broke in and comfy, so why not sit here?" 

Taichi shrugged, grabbing the TV remote and turned it on, flipping through the channels, shifting in the chair at the uncomfortable tightness between Yamato's body and the arm of the chair. 

"Problems?" the blonde chuckled, noticing Taichi's discomfort cause by the menacing chair. 

"A little," he replied, putting the remote down after he had put it on a music station. 

Yamato lifted himself up slightly with his arms. "Move to the middle." 

"Why?" 

"Do you want to be comfortable or not?" 

"You're giving the chair to me?" 

"In your dreams. Now move." 

The brunette shifted to the center of the chair, Yamato then lowering himself to sit on Taichi, sitting at an angle, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. 

"Better?" 

The brunette could only nod. _'No he's not sitting on you like this because he likes you, Taichi! He's doing it so we can both have the chair, be comfortable, and not fight,'_ he told himself while he unconsciously slipped an arm around Yamato's waist. 

"Will you change it, Taichi?" Yamato pleaded. 

Taichi picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels until Yamato told him to stop, the channel now on some romance movie. 

"Into sappy stuff, are we?" Taichi laughed, Yamato blushing ever so slightly. 

"No one said you had to watch." 

Taichi rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't win this argument, leaning his head back into the chair and closing his eyes. 

Yamato kept an eye on the TV and the brunette, waiting to hear him snore. 

When the sounds of slumber started to emerge from Taichi's slightly parted lips, the blonde cautiously shifted a little, lowering his head and kissing the oh-so-cute-while-he's-sleeping Taichi on the cheek. 

"Are you acting out those sappy romantic movies now, Yamato?" Taichi giggled, having been faking sleep. 

Yamato flushed, pulling away quickly from Taichi's face. "I…I, um…no!" was all he could stammer, not making eye contact with the other boy. 

"Sure…like I believe that," he said, smiling and rolling his eyes. 

The blonde suddenly became serious, glaring at Taichi sadly. 

"What?" 

"You have no idea what it's like, do you?" 

"What's like?" 

He lowered his head to Taichi's shoulder, trying to keep his tears from the brunette's view. "Just forget it. You can change the channel if you want." 

Taichi hit the power button on the remote with a sigh. "I'm ready for bed. How 'bout you?" he asked as he gently shrugging the shoulder Yamato was resting his head on. 

"Whatever." 

"What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" 

"I'm just tired and frustrated right now." 

"About what? 

"Just drop it, Taichi," he said as he crawled off the chair and headed to his room. 

_'You don't know what it's like to be in love with your best friend, that's what,'_ Yamato thought as he stalked off to his bedroom, flicking on the light, his eyes widening at something he forgot. 

The brunette now stood in the blonde's room behind its owner, his backpack over one shoulder. 

"Taichi…" 

"Yeah?" he said as he sat his bag down on the end of Yamato's bed. 

"Do you want my bed or the couch tonight?" 

"Where's my bed?" he asked, confused as to where his usual trundle bed was. 

"Takeru has it. He borrowed it last week for a sleepover and he hasn't brought it back yet. So what's it gonna be?" 

"I'll take the couch, I guess." 

Taichi picked up his bag, turned to Yamato, kissed him on the cheek, making the blonde blush, then headed toward the living room. "There. I've returned the favor." 

~*~ 

TBC 

My first stab at a Digimon fic, but I hoped you liked it. R&R please!!! 


	2. Sleep Time

Sleepover pt. 2 by Yaoi Girl

That night, both boys slept uneasily, nightmares haunting them, mewls of fear and pain emerging from their lips every once in a while, neither hearing them or the constant rustle of sheets from Yamato's bed or the slight creaking of the new couch as Taichi rolled from side to side.

_'No!  Taichi, stop!'_ the dream Yamato was screaming at the dream Taichi, the brunette running across the street to him, both boys were blinded by an intense light, then it faded, Taichi laying dead in the middle of the road, Yamato rushing to his side and cradling the limp and blood stained body of the boy he loves.

The blonde opened his eyes, realizing that he was crying.  He hastily wiped the moisture from his eyes and threw the covers off of his slightly sweat dampened body, tossing his legs over the side of his bed, standing and walking uneasily to the kitchen across the hall, bumping into something soft and warm.

"Taichi, what are you doing up?" Yamato asked, hoping the brunette couldn't see his eyes as they stood in the doorway to Yamato's bedroom.

"I had to use the bathroom."

"Um, Taichi, the bathroom's that way," the blonde pointed out, his finger pointing down the hall on his right.  "Why are you really here?"

Taichi lowered his head.  "I had a bad dream and I woke up.  So I came to make sure that it was just a dream and nothing bad had really happened to you," he said softly.

"Are you alright?  You're shaking," he asked, concerned as the boy began to shiver, wrapping his arms around his body, falling to his knees to the floor.

"It was so real; I was scared I had lost you for real."

Yamato knelt down beside him, placing a hand on Taichi's bare shoulder.

"It's okay.  I'm here and everything's all right.  It was just a bad dream," he soothed, trying to get the boy to look at him.

"Yeah, I know.  I'll go back to bed now," Taichi replied as he attempted to stand, but only succeeded in slumping forward into Yamato.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, helping him to his feet and across the room to his bed, lowering him into the mattress, and then he climbed in next to the boy, drawing the sheets over them as he pulled Taichi to him.

"It this okay, Taichi?  Or do you want to sleep by yourself?" he asked softly, gently pushing away loose strands of hair from the boy's face.

"Don't leave me, Yamato.  I don't want to loose you.  Maybe I won't have any more bad dreams tonight if I'm with you," he said, snuggling into Yamato's warm chest.

Yamato blushed, smiling slightly as Taichi closed his eyes and relaxed, then he too closed his own saddened eyes and fell back to sleep, only to be haunted by more nightmares.

Soon after both boys had fallen asleep for the second time that night, Yamato began to thrash, hitting Taichi in the process, causing the brunette to wake up.

He sat up and looked down at the flailing blonde, frightened to a certain extent, as he didn't know what to do without getting hit in the process of trying to stop the boy.

"Stop, Taichi!  No!" the blonde screamed, the same nightmare coursing through his mind.  "I love you, Taichi.  Please, wake up.  Don't fool around.  You're fine, right?" he said aloud, as he was again cradling the lifeless body of his best friend in his mind, tears once again finding his eyes and scaring Taichi more than the words that had came from his mouth moments before.

"Yamato!  Wake up!" Taichi yelled as he finally grabbed a hold of the boy and began to shake him, teeth clenched and fighting back his own tears.  "Yamato!"

Taichi realized that there was only one way to stop the boy from continuing to scream as he grasped the boy's wrists and pinned them down above their heads and leaned his face toward Yamato's, eyes open to make sure the boy wasn't going to wake up and kill him, pausing briefly before he closed the tiny space between them, brushing his lips over Yamato's, his eyes sliding shut at the feeling of kissing his best friend and secret love.

Much to his surprise and horror, though, the blonde began to kiss back, the boy pulling his hands away from Taichi's grasp, wrapping his arms around the brunette and pulling him closer.

Taichi quickly pulled away, his eyes open wide and fearfully, staring down at Yamato, who still seemed to be sleeping with his arms wrapped around him.

_'Good.  He's not awake, he's quit screaming, and I'm not dead,'_ he thought, unwrapping Yamato's arms from his body and laying back next to him, only to have those arms snake around his waist and his head resting in the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Um…Yamato," he said, his voice cracking, unmoving and scared.  "Hey, Yamato."

The blonde shifted a little and a "Hm?" was heard.

"Could you, um, let go of me?"

At this, the blonde's eyes snapped open, looking over at Taichi, then down at their position.

"Sorry," he whispered and pulled himself away from the boy, rolling onto his side to look away from him, pulling the sheets up to his neck.

"It's okay, Yamato.  I understand you were having a bad dream and I guess you felt safer like that," Taichi replied, laying a hand on Yamato's shoulder, which shrugged the hand away.

Without a word, Yamato stood up and walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands at the forming tears.

"Yamato?  Where are you going?" came the confused questions from his bed.

The blonde didn't respond though, just kept walking until he reached the recliner in the living room, sitting down and balling himself up.

'Why can't I be as open about things as he can?  Why do I always run from him?  Why can't I tell him I love him or what's on my mind?'

He jumped slightly as warm arms wrapped around his neck from behind the chair, Taichi's chin resting on the top of his head.

"What do you want?  Can't I be alone for a few minutes?" he asked, not bothering to look up, just sat still and stared into nothingness in front of him with his knees drawn to his chest.

"No, you can't be alone for a few minutes because you never leave me alone when I want time to myself, and I always find it comforting when you're with me, Yama."

"What do you want, Taichi?" he said, closing his eyes tightly and clenching his teeth.

"I want you, Yamato Ishida," he whispered.

"Don't joke with me, Taichi.  Go back to bed and let me be!" he yelled as he wrenched away from the boy's touch, throwing himself out of the recliner and onto the floor in the process.

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked as he ran to the boy's side.

"Go away, Taichi!" Yamato yelled as he stood up, taking a swing at the boy, but the brunette caught his fist and the blonde fell against him, sobbing brokenly.  "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Taichi released his fist and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace.  "Because I know you don't want to be alone.  I know you're afraid of being alone and losing me, just as much as I'm afraid of losing you," he whispered softly into Yamato's ear, hugging him tightly.

The blonde gave into the inevitable, closing his eyes tightly, not fighting the embrace.  "I was sleep talking, wasn't I?  And I said it, didn't I?"

"Yes you were sleep talking, but I don't know what 'it' is, but if it was 'I love you', then yes.  And I love you too, Yamato."

Taichi then felt Yamato go limp in his arms, shaking from the wailing sobs that soon followed.  "What's wrong?  Don't you believe me?"

"This is all a dream, isn't it?  I didn't say anything, and neither did you.  And in the morning, I'll wake up, you'll be on the couch asleep, I'll be in my bed, and none of this would've happened," he said brokenly, even as he tightly embraced the brunette.

To prove this was real, Taichi grasped the boy's chin lightly and lifted his head to his own, staring into the hazy azure pools for a moment before he closed the gap between them and kissed the boy for the second time.

Yamato's eyes went wide at the fact that this was all too real, only to have them slide shut as Taichi's tongue slid along his bottom lip, his own lips allowing the persistent tongue access.

Their mouths and tongues meshed together for what seemed like a blissful eternity for both of them, but it quickly faded as the lack of oxygen caught up to them and they separated, staring into each others eyes, faces blank, both seeming unsure of the situation.

Yamato stood; his eyes closed and mouth a slight frown as he plopped into the recliner.  "I didn't want it to happen like this.  I wanted everything to be perfect when I told you.  I didn't want to tell you through a dream…"

"Everything was perfect.  I was with you, you were with me, we kissed, and I know you love me and I love you.  What's not perfect about that?" he asked as he stood, staring down at the blonde.

"You know what I mean, Taichi."

"Who really cares now that we know?  Shouldn't we be happy?"

The blonde looked up at him, a small smile across his lips, his eyes still somewhat sad.  "Yeah, you're right."

"Shall we go back to bed now?" the brunette asked with a smile and a yawn, reaching his hand out for the boy to help him up, but was instead pulled down onto Yamato, obviously caught off guard.

"I'm too tired to move to the bed, and you're here, so lets just sleep," the blonde said, pulling the footrest lever, pulling Taichi to him, reaching behind him and pulling a blanket from the top of the recliner that Taichi must've thrown when he woke up from his nightmare.

The pair snuggled up under the blanket and fell sound asleep; no more nightmares or fears for the moment, just pure bliss, that is until…

"Oh, Yamato," came a singsong voice from above him.

He opened his eyes and glared at the clock on the VCR, then to the voice's owner.  "It's only 9 o'clock!  What the hell's your problem waking me up this early, dad?"

"You have dishes to do, but I'll let you wait until you're boyfriend wakes up," his dad smiled, disappearing into the kitchen.

_'Why does he always have to be right about everything?  How in the world did he know that I love Taichi?'_ he mused sleepily, thoughts on the night before when his dad had said something about 'confessing love to one another'.  _'Oh, well.  At least it wasn't a dream after all.'_

~*~

Finally finished!  Aren't you proud of me?  R&R please?!?!?!


End file.
